


Долго и счастливо

by Akulatrasax (die_Liebling)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP, Psychological Drama, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Liebling/pseuds/Akulatrasax
Summary: Его личное долго и счастливо выглядит так.





	

 

Здесь водятся драконы.

Саске впервые увидел, как над ним пролетает тяжелый и могучий ящер, купаясь в лучах солнца. Он летел так низко, что можно было разглядеть чешуйки на его брюхе, а поток воздуха, вызванный взмахом крыльев, чуть не сбил Саске с ног.

– Идеально, – сказал тогда Саске, проводив взглядом дракона.

 

Саске покупал пергаменты и набор кистей в книжной лавке и там был стенд с напечатанными цветными открытками. На одной из них, самой верхней, был изображен замок, находящийся на обрыве – изящное, почти игрушечное строение. Башни со шпилями, узорные окна, выступающая веранда, с которой можно было прыгнуть прямо в пропасть.

Открытка обратила на себя внимание Саске, он протянул единственную руку, чтобы рассмотреть поближе и, после минутного разглядывания, добавил ее к покупкам.

Открытка оказалась туристической рекламой Страны Роз, и это было очень далеко. Но расстояния не пугали Саске.

Он хотел, чтобы все было как следует.

 

Но все это было бы невозможным, если бы не технический прогресс и маленькое устройство – аккумулятор чакры. Его можно было заряжать, а потом питать от него технику. Это облегчало жизнь, например медикам теперь не нужно было сидеть у постели больного, можно было просто задать нужный алгоритм выполнения техники и подключить ее к аккумулятору.

Само собой, такие устройства сделали нинзюцу доступным всем, и Саске успел повидать немало хорошего и плохого, что это принесло обычным людям.

Но ничего поделать было нельзя – время и прогресс неумолимо двигались вперед. И тогда Саске подумал, что аккумулятор мог бы пригодиться и ему самому.

Наверно, эта мысль всегда была с ним, где-то глубоко похороненная. И он старался ее не думать, но это техническое устройство не шло у него из головы. Оно настойчиво шептало Саске обо всем, что он мог бы сделать.

И о самом главном.

 

Хрустел под ногами гравий, насыпанный аккуратными дорожками, по бокам которых росли розы. Самые разные, от белых до темно-бордовых, почти черных. Страна Роз называлась так потому что была знаменита своими цветами.

Саске тогда купил все сорта и заставил проектировщиков высадить их во дворе тогда еще строящегося замка. Он нечасто приходил, чтобы проверить, как идет работа – ему достаточно было знать, что замок строится и когда-нибудь будет закончен.

У него впереди была вся жизнь.

Чтобы запечатать готовый замок в свиток понадобилось огромное количество чакры. Саске отдыхал несколько дней после этого чтобы быть способным на прыжок сквозь измерения.

 

В вечернем небе проносились громадные силуэты. Саске не уставал поражаться тому как бесшумно летали эти твари. Они становились шумными только в сезон спаривания, тогда ночи напролет из долины внизу доносился рев и, совсем редко, звуки битв.

– Я дома, – громко объявил Саске, помогая себе единственной рукой избавиться от плаща.

Это было не единственное место, где его ждали, но только сюда он хотел возвращаться.

– Добро пожаловать, – негромко отозвались из комнаты, и Саске не стал медлить. Отшвырнув в сторону оружие и мешающую верхнюю одежду, он быстро зашагал в том направлении.

Если приглядеться, можно было заметить, что замок был так же пуст и необжит, как и в тот день, когда Саске рассчитался со строителями и забрал замок с собой в свитке.  Но Саске предпочитал не приглядываться, он и так все это знал.

Но он хотел себя обмануть, он продолжал делать это снова и снова, надеясь, что однажды поверит в свою же ложь.

 

Он сидел там же, где Саске и оставил его. Тонкая серебряная цепочка, продетая в кольцо на ошейнике, спускалась ниже, обхватывая запястье, и потом еще ниже, к лодыжке, и бежала дальше по полу, к железному кольцу, вмурованному в пол.

При виде этого сердце Саске как всегда пропустило удар и начало биться быстрее. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Здравый смысл кричал, что это неправильно, грязно, низко, что он чокнутый потому что делает это. Но здравому смыслу не было места в этих стенах.

Потом Саске будет немножко стыдно, но совсем чуть-чуть, недостаточно стыдно, чтобы он забыл про это место.

И про того, кто жил здесь.

 

Он был таким, каким Саске его запомнил. Только без этих уродливых трещин, и глаза у него были обычные, потому что так Саске было легче. Включенный шаринган в глазах брата приносил с собой слишком много неприятных воспоминаний.

И он не мог измениться, это было физически невозможно. Сакура вот менялась, Наруто и Какаши тоже, но это потому, что они были живые.

Итачи поднял на него взгляд и зябко поежился.

– Я скучал по тебе, – сказал он.

И это было именно то, что Саске хотел услышать.

 

Надо бы принести сюда кухню. И мебель, хоть какую-нибудь кроме широкой, королевского размера кровати, кресла и клетки. И разную утварь, не включающую в себя все те… приспособления, которые Саске каждый раз раскладывал на широкой скамье, жалея, что у него совсем нет времени применить их все.

Саске думал, что тогда Итачи мог бы встречать его готовыми горячими блюдами, и это было бы почти как если бы ничего не случалось. И тогда Саске бы брал его прямо на кухне, пока Итачи резал овощи, подаваясь вперед от толчков.

Это было их планами на будущее.

В настоящем же Итачи сидел на полу, прикованный к кольцу. Закат окрашивал комнату в оранжевый, кожу Итачи – в янтарные и медовые оттенки, и только его волосы оставались черными.

Он был прекрасен. Саске мог бы смотреть на него часами, но он не хотел только смотреть. Он шагнул вперед и сложил несколько печатей, с тихим звоном цепь упала на пол.

– Встань, – приказал Саске, с жадностью наблюдая за тем, как Итачи подчинялся. Он был нагим и не стеснялся этого потому что знал, что совершенен. Он знал, о чем думает Саске, чего он хочет и знал, что тот сейчас, включив шаринган, следил за самой мелкой деталью – как напряглись мышцы, как расслабились, как упали волосы, как он поставил ногу – абсолютно все.

Потом, вдали отсюда, Саске будет вспоминать это все и, возможно, трогать себя, если желание будет совсем уж нестерпимым.

– Иди ко мне, – приказал он, опускаясь в кресло. Итачи пошел, мягко ступая босыми ногами. Он остановился прямо перед Саске и покорно опустил голову, ожидая дальнейших приказаний.

Где-то очень далеко заскреблась мысль о том, что Итачи бы так не сделал – настоящий Итачи. Так мог сделать только Итачи, которого представлял себе Саске.

Но Саске отмахнулся от этой мысли – он не хотел думать об этом, не здесь, не сейчас. Он хотел просто смотреть на Итачи, наслаждаться им и верить – или пытаться поверить – в то, что это все на самом деле.

Это его собственное гребаное долго и счастливо. Неужели он не заслужил хотя бы такого?

 

Но все тревоги исчезли, стоило Саске коснуться щеки Итачи. Он увидел как затрепетали длинные ресницы, когда Итачи боролся с тем, чтобы не поднять взгляд.

Затухающей падающей звездой пронеслась снова непрошеная мысль: «Он не хочет смотреть потому что ему стыдно. Ему стыдно за нас обоих».

Но Саске не хотел пускать эту мысль дальше, он просто притянул к себе Итачи и впился губами в его губы. 

Это было именно так, как он представлял себе не раз, и так, как это уже происходило не раз. Когда губы встречали губы, когда Саске чувствовал теплую плоть – такую живую и настоящую, все мысли исчезали, словно испуганные тем, что Итачи оказался не иллюзией.

В голове наступала тишина, и это было так хорошо.

Саске целовал его губы, потом шею и грудь, потом ниже и ниже, около пупка и ниже. Кожа брата была мокрой и солоноватой, но Саске не прервался даже когда тот провел пальцами по его щеке и показал Саске, что пальцы стали мокрыми.

Саске усмехнулся – ему нравилось держать брата на цепи голым, в замке, окруженном драконами, нравилось приказывать ему, и в то же время он все еще плакал каждый раз, когда они воссоединялись.

В его голове происходило что-то непонятное, и Саске не хотел даже начинать анализировать, что это и почему. Он надеялся, что ему удастся запереть эти мысли здесь, вместе с Итачи, и они не будут преследовать его в других измерениях и другое время.

– Как ты хочешь меня сегодня? – прошептал Итачи, каждое слово словно электрический разряд.

Саске дернул его на себя и тот подчинился, падая на колени Саске. Немного поерзал, задевая уже почти полностью вставший член.

И это тоже было только потому, что Саске этого хотел.

– Сначала быстро, – он начал шептать на ухо Итачи, гладя его по соскам и потом ниже – между ног, по наполовину еще мягкому члену. – А потом я буду брать тебя медленно, столько раз, сколько успею до самого рассвета.

– Глупый маленький брат… – прошептал Итачи и Саске нахмурился потому что Итачи не должен был так говорить, это был не тот Итачи, которого представлял себе Саске.

Это был уже другой Итачи, но другой Итачи, тот каким он был на самом деле никогда бы не позволил Саске ничего из того безумия, которым они тут занимались уже несколько месяцев.

– Замолчи, – сказал Саске. – Я не разрешал тебе говорить.

Итачи уже оседлал его – да, самой собой, он знал, что нравится Саске.

– Хочешь смотреть? – поинтересовался он, и Саске сглотнул, представляя себе оба варианта: возможность целовать Итачи, когда он сидит лицом к нему или возможность смотреть, как свой член исчезает в чужом теле.

– Хочу так, – решил Саске и обнял Итачи. Они слишком редко виделись, чтобы он мог упустить возможность видеть это лицо, целовать эти губы, впитывать как Итачи морщится от боли первого проникновения.

– Ты же не баловался тут игрушками без меня? – спросил Саске, когда Итачи чуть приподнялся, чтобы удобнее было опуститься на член Саске.

– Ты же не думал ни о ком другом? – повторил он, кусая Итачи за шею. К чему эти вопросы, Саске и так знал, что нет, но мысль о ревности возбуждала.

Он мог бы… создать еще кого-то и наблюдать за ним и Итачи, а потом жестоко наказать брата, отыметь, его и выпороть и…

Боги, он сходит с ума.

Саске двинул бедрами, желая, чтобы физические ощущения прогнали так невовремя ожившие мысли. Итачи прильнул к нему, обнял за шею и Саске почувствовал как напрягаются мышцы его живота, когда он начал понемногу садиться на его член.

– Да, вот так, – шептал он, гладя брата по спине. – А теперь до конца.

С протяжным стоном Итачи подчинился пока Саске пил и сцеловывал его тяжелое горячее дыхание. Ему было почти по-настоящему хорошо.

Итачи начал двигаться и Саске положил руку на его член, резкими неторопливыми движениями помогая брату получить свое удовольствие.

Солнце садилось и сумерки заполняли комнату, Саске уже почти не видел Итачи и подумал о том, что надо было зажечь свечу перед тем, как они занялись сексом.

Он нашел в темноте губы Итачи на ощупь и потянулся к ним. Движения уже давно перестали быть размеренными, дыхание было неровным, но Итачи опередил его, каким-то образом увернувшись от поцелуя.

Единственной рукой Саске держал его за бедра. Несколько последних движений, и он с низким стоном кончил, чувствуя как Итачи прислоняется своим лбом к его.

– Я буду любить тебя вечно.

От этого стало больно, несмотря на только что пережитый оргазм. Саске дернулся, будто его ударили, отшвырнул Итачи в сторону и встал. Шатаясь, он нашарил рукой свечу и зажег между пальцами маленький огонек, который дрожал, словно под порывами ветра.

Несколько секунд потребовалось Саске чтобы осознать – это не пламя дрожит, а его рука.

– Кто ты? – потребовал он ответа, повернувшись. – Итачи?

Фигура, которую он оттолкнул, уже встала и смотрела ему в глаза. Ничего нового Саске там не увидел – все только то, что он хотел вложить.

– Я это ты, и ты знаешь это, – спокойно ответил ему Итачи.

Тот, кого Саске хотел бы считать Итачи. И это было безумием, каждый раз он оказывался так близко перед этими воротами, за которые только шаг, и он уже никогда не сможет вернуться обратно.

Он хотел поверить в собственную иллюзию, в свою же ложь, но не мог. Постоянно стоял на обрыве с желанием спрыгнуть – и не прыгал.

– Тогда веди себя как… – Саске осекся. Он знал, чего хотел от Итачи, и этот, что стоял напротив него, знал тоже.

– Как Итачи в твоих фантазиях? Но я даю тебе настоящего Итачи, ты же хочешь этого? – эту грустная улыбка, прямо как у Итачи, разбивала Саске сердце. На короткий миг он пришел в себя и ужаснулся масштабу своей ненормальности.

Он опустился на пол:

– Я не знаю, чего хочу. Я хочу замок, драконов и принцессу внутри, – Саске запустил руку в свои волосы. – Я хочу брата, хочу любить его и владеть им, и я больное чудовище.

Итачи подошел к нему, опустился на колени и обнял, прошептав:

– Однажды ты перестаешь убегать и принимаешь себя таким, какой ты есть.

 Да, он знал, что этим закончится.

 

Так всегда заканчивалось.

Правда была в том, что, как бы Саске ни хотел поверить в эту ложь, он знал, что это и будет тем порывом ветра, который столкнет его в пропасть.

Он должен был оставаться на самом краю – были дела, где-то далеко была Коноха, и Наруто, и семья, хотя Саске уже почти забыл как они выглядят.

У него пока еще не было права на свое долго и счастливо.

Саске подошел к маленькому прибору в углу комнаты и положил на нее ладонь, измеряя оставшийся уровень чакры. Хватит еще на несколько дней, может быть неделю. Помедлив, он убрал руку, так и не зарядив прибор.

Он придет сюда через две недели.

И создаст себе нового клона с лицом Итачи.

 

 

 

 


End file.
